hypothetical_severe_weatherfandomcom-20200214-history
1899 North Indian Ocean cyclone season
The 1899 North Indian Ocean cyclone season was a time of year that annually supports the development of tropical cyclones within the Bay of Bengal and Arabian Sea. Of the known systems this season, all but one of them impacted land in some way or another, resulting in at least 1100 fatalities as a result. The season featured 2 major cyclones, ARB01 and BOB01, of which the latter struck eastern India as a category 4 system, resulting in hundreds, if not thousands, of fatalities. Systems Extremely Severe Cyclonic Storm BOB01 Ship reports on May 29 indicated the existence of a category 2 cyclone between the Indian mainland and the island of Sri Lanka. Moving to the north, the system intensified into a category 4 cyclone before records on land indicated that the system made landfall with 130 mph winds. Once inland, the cyclone rapidly weakened to a tropical depression the next day, before finally weakening and dissipating. 97 known deaths were attributed to the cyclone, though this total may run into the thousands. Severe Cyclonic Storm BOB02 Local observations made on August 5 near Myanmar indicated that a tropical depression developed in the region. Moving towards the north, the system rapidly intensified over the next day, peaking as a minimal category 1 cyclone as it made landfall in Bangladesh. Once inland, the system turned to the northeast and rapidly weakened to a remnant low the following day. 591 deaths are known from this cyclone, though the actual total might be well into the thousands. Very Severe Cyclonic Storm ARB01 Local ship reports on August 21 indicated the existence of a strong tropical storm in the Arabian Sea near the western coast of India. Later that day, further ship reports indicated that the system had intensified into a cyclone. continuing to intensify, the system peaked as a category 2 before beginning to weaken as it approached and eventually crossed the coast of Pakistan. Once inland, the cyclone rapidly weakened, and rapidly deteriorated to a remnant low. The cyclone caused 112 known deaths, though the actual toll may have run into the thousands. Cyclonic Storm BOB03 Ship reports on September 17 indicated that a tropical depression had developed to the west of the Nicobar Islands. Moving generally north, the system peaked as a moderate tropical storm, before weakening and dissipating on September 19 with no impacts to land areas. Very Severe Cyclonic Storm BOB04 Ship reports on October 3 indicted that a category 1 cyclone existed a few hundred miles east of Sri Lanka. Moving towards the coast of the island, the cyclone peaked as a category 3 whilst brushing the northern portions of the island. After peaking, the cyclone moved towards the Indian mainland, where it made landfall as a category 2 cyclone. After landfall, the system rapidly weakened to a remnant low on October 5, and dissipated later that day. at least 300 deaths are known to have occurred due to the cyclone, though the actual total may run into the thousands.